The Wanderers
by akufugi
Summary: A journey of a few friends travelling through and past the world of Diablo. Rouge and Fril being the main characters have been friends for a year. They have joined to gether on many quests and continue to Conquer the world of Diablo.
1. The Wanderers

Thump.... Thump... Thump... Thump.. Thump.  
  
"Are you awake yet?" A faint voice in the distance is heard.  
  
I hear a voice...but where is it coming from?"  
  
"You telling me he's not awake yet?" Another faint voice. "You know we need him before we go on this quest. There is no way I'm going anywhere without him. He is stronger than either of us and you know that."  
  
Who are these voices from and who are they talking about?   
  
"Come on help me move him. Maybe if we stand him up and let him fall onto his face he will wake up." They first voice says with a chuckle.  
  
"Don't be an idiot! You know quite well that if he found out you did that he would slice off your head." The other proclaimed.  
  
Is there another person in this room? Or are they talking about me?   
  
"Ok then if u want it to be like that ill just do it like this." The first voice said and everything was silent.  
  
SMACK! Jolted to reality as a fist retreats from Rouge's face. "I AM SOO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rouge's screamed after Nobeman as he ran out of the tent and into the campsite. "No matter what I'm paying you back for that Nobeman!" He shouted again in the general direction his companion fled in. "Why did you let him do that Fril?"  
  
"Hey its not my fault big guy. I didn't know what he was doing. He just walked up to your hammock and slammed his fist into your face. I thought he was going to shake you are something. So don't blame me." Fril exclaimed to Rouge. Pushing her face up at his in anger. Scowling at his comment to her.  
  
"Now now don't get all pissy fit. You know I didn't blame you. I just asked why you let him even in my tent?" Rouge asked with a soft voice.  
  
"I didn't let him in. He was already here when I came to bring you breakfast. Which reminds me. You just stepped in your bread."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Anyways I'll buy you better dinner tonight... You did get the quest arranged with the Priest in town? You told her we were going to go take care of that witch in the woods out 5 kilometers from here?" Rouge asked almost impatient for the answer.  
  
"Yes yes of course I did. We are scheduled to pick up our weapons at the front gate at mid day." Fril answered with a slight harsh tone in her voice. "Did you doubt me?"  
  
"No of course not. Why would I doubt you? You are the most loyal of my friends. However one of the most trouble some." Rouge added with a slight laugh at the end.  
  
"Men.. I'll never understand them!"  
  
"You damn bastard!!! Come back with my Gems!!" a voice cried out from outside of the tent. 


	2. The past

Rouge quickly opened the flap to the tent and saw Nobeman running across the camp yelling back. "They were on the ground. You can't claim them unless you had them in your had!!" With a grimace on his face Rouge knew quite well he would have to take care of this matter. Stepping out of the tent, Rouge finally stood up straight. Towering over most of the other people with his 7' 4" height Rouge looked over another tent seeing Nobeman's hands full of green gems. Knowing right off the bat that Nobeman was always looking for Emeralds to trade to Amazonian Warriors for they usually found untold magical wands on their quests. Rouge of course knew why they did. Being that a lot of Amazonians carry many Topaz gems around with them socketed into their bows and spears. Rouge continues to watch as the shopkeeper runs after him with a blacksmithing hammer.  
  
"You know if you don't stop this he's going to get hurt." Fril said pushing past Rouge coming out of the tent to watch what was going on. "We need him on the quest. He's the only Necro in over 100 kilometers. That and he is your friend don't forget that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. If he wasn't just a pain in the ass I would be more willing to help him faster... Tell me one thing. Is that hammer the blacksmith is waving at him the Majestic Hammer?" Rouge asked raising an eyebrow at Fril.  
  
"Nope. It's not. It's just a normal hammer... Why do you ask?" Fril questioned Rouge's thoughts.  
  
"Oh just the thought that that axe I got sitting in the tent could use it." Rouge proclaimed turning his head to the tent to point out the dull axe sitting by a post.  
  
"That old thing! I'm surprised you still have it Rouge. I thought you sold it to that old friend of yours. You know that one that is actually bigger than you and has gray hair to his waist."  
  
"Yeah I was thinking about it, but then I realized I couldn't live without that thing. It has saved me on many occasions, and I knew I couldn't part with it. Even thought that guy offered 30,000 gold coins for it." Explained Rouge still looking at the axe in wonder. "I never did find out why he wanted it so badly."  
  
"You got to be kidding me! 30,000 gold coins! For that piece of crap?" Protested Fril to the comment Rouge made.  
  
"Hey its saved your life on many occasions too you know."  
  
"Yeah I know, but can it be that special?" Questioned Fril at Rouge.  
  
"I don't know. It and me have a long history, but it hasn't done anything to suggest it's magical in anyway... Except! for that time when I first went into the graveyard. That might be what its capable of doing. Hmmm."  
  
"What! You never told me you went to the graveyard. When did you do this?"  
  
"About 7 years ago. It was when I first started going away from my homeland. I walked to the Rogue Encampment, and talked to the priestess there and she asked me to join a few people that were trying to get rid of the demon Blood Raven. She was torturing the Rogue warriors turning them into demons or killing them. I went but when I got there the Blood Raven was dead and some of the people sent to fight her were dead and lying on the ground. I spent a day digging holes and burying them in the graveyard. That was my mistake... After burying them I went into one of the tombs to look for treasures, and what I found was not treasure at all. It was hell. Every soul buried in that place turned into the undead. They were roaming around in the tombs. I guessed they were looking for the entrance way and when I walked in. I led them right to it and I knew I couldn't let them out. So I stood myself between them and the doorway. They started to surround me. I was just about to swing the axe around to push them away, but as I rose it above my head a bright white light beamed out from it and into all of the undead. They all fell to the ground instantly. Their bones falling apart and breaking into little pieces. I knew then that something had happened but I could never figure it out." Rouge explained in detail to Fril.  
  
"... God you walked from your homeland to the Rouge Encampment." Fril pondered the thought and then quickly spoke up again. "Oh sorry its just that's along way. Um... I thought you said burying the people sent to kill this Blood Raven was the worst thing you could have done?" Fril asked and waited for an answer.  
  
"Well as I checked to be sure the skeletons were actually dead and not going to rise I again I heard som..."  
  
"Arrrrrg help for god sakes! Help me!!" 


	3. History

"God, what has he gotten himself into?" Fril asked jokingly.  
  
"I don't know. The most I can say is that I have to get him out of it, or we wont be able to leave on time today." Rouge says looking up at where the sun is positioned in the east still. Rouge takes in a deep breath and then heaves it out and looks into Fril's eyes. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Yeah I know. Just don't hurt anyone." Fril says watching Rouge's back stroll away. "Well I guess you could hurt Nobeman, but don't hurt the blacksmith. I need him later." She yelled at his fleeting body.  
  
"I don't even want to know why." Rouge replied turning his head to the side to acknowledge her comment. "I won't hurt him... If I can help it." Rouge turned his head back around looking forward again.  
  
Walking through the camp wasn't hard at all being that it was almost empty besides a few people huddled around a fire as a few shopkeepers looked after their merchandise. Rouge looking around for where Nobeman was in trouble at saw a cart of fruit fall over in the corner of his eye and then turned and walked into the direction. Before long he saw Nobeman stumbling backwards away from a blacksmith. The blacksmith's hand raised in the air with his hammer in his hand swinging it at Nobeman over and over. Quickening his pace he knew Nobeman didn't have long before he was going to get hit by that thing and then hurt him cry out again.  
  
"Come on buddy. Aren't you going to help me get away from this mad man!" cried Nobeman in every direction.  
  
Rouge quickly jumped in front of Nobeman as he saw the blacksmith's hammer getting to close. With a clank the hammer slammed into the side of Rouge's solid armor. The hammer coming to a complete stop and rattled the blacksmiths hammer in his hand making him drop it. Starring intensively into the blacksmith's eyes and slowly slides a smirk on his face. Rouge pats the blacksmith on the shoulder as he turns around quickly smacking Nobeman over the head making him slam to the ground and watches as his hand opens and many flawed Emerald gems fall onto the dirt ground. Slowly bends down and grabs each one up even the one that Nobeman managed to hold onto in his hand as he hit the ground.  
  
Slowly turning around Rouge looked into the blacksmith's eyes as he reached out his hand with the gems in it to the blacksmith and says. "I think these belong to you. Don't let my friend get a hold of them again or u probably won't see them ever again, and yes I will try to keep my friend in line." A smirk rose on the blacksmiths face realizing who he was talking to and nods and turns around walking back to his shop.  
  
Turning around, Rouge grabbed onto the front of Nobeman's vest and yanks him into the air. Not even bothering to let the man walk he throws him over his shoulder and heads back to the tent. Walking back Rouge feels eyes on him carrying his friend to the tent and puts a big smile on turning his head towards them and says nervously. "My friend drank to many drinks." Hearing the men around the fire start to laugh at the comment Rouge turned back to walking to the tent while rolling his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
Rouge walked quickly into the tent and threw Nobeman down onto the ground as he looked around for Fril. Seeing her not there didn't help his already annoyed mood, but did find a piece of paper on his bed. Picking it up Rouge flipped it open and read the words.  


  
_

* * *

Rouge,  
I have gone to the blacksmith to talk to him about something. I will be back before midday. Get the equipment and meet me at the gates.  
Always,  
Fril.

* * *

_  
  
"Yeah, always annoying." Rouge protested as he finished reading the letter. Looking down at Nobeman on the floor Rouge knew he wasn't going to be awake until not to long before mid day. Knowing this Rouge laid back down on his hammock and drifted off to sleep again.  
  
While dreaming his mind was filled of past events reliving them in his mind. The death of his closest friend the day before he left his homeland. The fall of his town to the undead and his promise to all life that he would avenge those who killed his family and friends. Another dream slowly crept into his mind. A dream that he had never seen before. He saw two red dots in the distance slowly coming towards him. As they came close he noticed they were eyes on something. Eyes of fire. The eyes kept coming close, but it seemed as though there was no body to the eyes. As those they were just floating there. All of a sudden the eyes jump forward and long sharp teeth came from the darkness...  
  
Rouge slowly opened his eyes and realized he was never going to be able to get anymore sleep. He stood up and looked down at his friend peacefully sleeping on the floor. Knowing that he couldn't sleep anymore Rouge grabbed a piece of a stone and grabbed his knife out of the back of his armor. The blade very shiny and clean. Rouge slowly ran the stone over the metal sharpening it. Even though the size of the blade was as long as Nobeman's shoulders were wide it felt small in Rouge's hands. While passing the time by sharpening his knife he also pondered on what Fril was doing. She had been his friend for over a year now and had followed him from the Forrest Land all the way to the Great Plains they were in now. She never fell behind a step and he thought that was pretty amazing for her size. She always wore a black leather outfit with many leather straps wrapped around her holding small knives to her body. She also wore Katars on her forearms that extended when she went into battle. She wasn't just a good fighter she was amazing fighter. In his mind he thought back to the last battle they were in. She had kept up with him the whole way through the rogue druids. They had been hired by a group of Amazonian warriors that were fighting a feud against a rogue group of Druids that they had originally joined up with to take down a demon named Andariel, but before they even entered the catacombs the Druids turned their weapons on the Amazonians. During the battle with them Fril just seemed to slice right through them like butter. She seemed to dance through them. Rouge had come to admire her skills as a fighter and has so far only despised her constantly disappearing act to go see blacksmiths. He never knew what she kept going to them for, but it seemed like every time they stopped in a village or encampment she would find the best blacksmith in town and spend countless hours there. Who knows doing what. He had decided long ago to keep his nose out of it.  
  
Finishing sharpening his blade and pulls out a piece of material and slides it across the blade shining it up until he could clearly see his reflection in it. Slides the knife back into his armor and places the stone back in his pack. Rouge slowly walked to the door and looked out. Looking up towards the sun to find out what time it was and noticed it was getting close to time to leave. He quickly grabbed his two axes from beneath his bed and snaps them to his belt as he grabbed the old axe and slides the strap on it over his head and placing the axe across back. Making sure all his armor was on securely he walked over to Nobeman on the ground and kicked him in the side.  
  
"Arrg. Why did you do that for?" Nobeman growled out grabbing his side with his hands. Slowly opening his eyes and looking around. Noticing he was back in the tent he quickly looked around his body to find the gems.  
  
"You won't find them Nobeman. I gave them back for you, and you can thank me later." Rouge said with burning eyes looking straight into Nobeman's eyes.  
  
"Man I went through a lot of trouble to steal those." He proclaimed looking across the room and then suddenly feeling Rouge's burning eyes on his own, and quickly replies. "But your right. I didn't need them anyway."  
  
Rouge slowly turn away and went out of the tent. Shouting back. "I knew you would see it my way." Rouges voice trailing off as he walks towards the gates.  
  
"Oh crap. It's already time to leave!" Nobeman cried out at Rouge. Trying to make a point that was already made. Nobeman quickly grabbed a leather belt with potions on it from below a mat on the floor and quickly runs after Rouge in the direction of the gate.  
  
Rouge had already reached the gate and had grabbed his sword from the gate guard along with Fril's katars as well. He clasped the leather belt around his waist making sure it was a snug fit, and slides the sword into the sheath. Leaning against the outer wall of the encampment he heard someone rushing up behind him and guessed it was Nobeman acting like an idiot.  
  
He heard a female voice and noticed it was Fril. He was just about to open his eyes when a hand covered them and he heard her voice whisper into his ear. "I have something for you big boy." 


	4. The present

In a flawless form Fril flipped over Rouge and gazes into his dark green eyes with a hand behind her back and the other one sliding off his face. Giving him a big smirk she slowly pulled her hand from behind her back carrying along with it a giant bladed sword. As Rouge's eyes wandered onto the blade he noticed it was shimmering bright gold as the handle shined with polished steal and a leather strap wrapped around the shaft of the handle.  
  
As the sword came into full view Rouge's eyes widened to the size of an acorn. He looked up and down the blade in wonder at it majestic perfection. "What is it?!" Rouge gawked in astonishment.  
  
"It's called a Godfather..."  
  
**Earlier that day**   
  
After leaving the tent, Fril quickly made her way through the encampment towards the blacksmiths hut. Seeing a few tents here and there she knew the encampment wasn't doing so well and knew that she might be able to finally finish what she has been working on for a couple months now without having to spend too much money. As she walked through the camp she heard a whistle behind her and looked back to see a bunch of guys sitting around a fire staring at her behind. With a swift flick of her wrist the one that whistled fell to the ground. His companions quickly rushed to him and checked what was wrong and found a needle stuck in his shoulder right beside his neck. Fril turned her head back and gave them all a big grin and continued on her way.  
  
Coming up to the outside of the blacksmith's hut she started to wonder if he even had the tools for her to finish what she was working on. Although stepping inside his hut changed her mind on that matter.  
  
"May I help you?" The blacksmith asked with a gentle smile as he looked up to his costumer.  
  
"I think you might be able to." Fril replied. "Have you received a package from Lut Gholein?" She asked him in a soft voice.  
  
"Lut Gholein you say? Hmm, I think I got a package from them a week ago let me check my storage." The Blacksmith answered and walked out of his hut through a back door leaving Fril to stand there waiting.  
  
In a few minutes he came back with a big crate with the letters F and L. "Is this the package you are looking for?"  
  
"Yes, yes it very much is." Fril proclaimed walking up to it and running her fingers over the letters. She grabbed a lever from his workbench and slid it into the wooden crate. Pushing with her weight she cracked the nails off and took off the top board. She set down the lever and reached into the crate. Pushing past some packing string she felt a big leather cover and let out a sigh from holding her breath. She lifted it out of the crate and pushed the crate onto the floor setting the leather material onto the bench. "You think you can help me with this?" Fril asked untying a leather string that held the material together. Pulling the string away she slowly opened the leather flaps revealing a long sword with a shimmering white handle and a long blade of steal.  
  
"Whoa! Is that what I think it is? A... Godfather?" The Blacksmith asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yep!" Fril squealed in almost a little girls voice putting a smile that goes from ear to ear. "Its for my big friend. I think you met him earlier."  
  
"You mean Comman... oh ah Rouge right? The man that stopped that guy stealing my Emeralds." The Blacksmith heaved out almost saying the wrong thing.  
  
"Ah, yeah that's him." Fril answered raising an eyebrow at his change of words wondering what he was going to say. Quickly putting her bright smile back on her face she explained what she needed his help with.  
  
"You need a silver hammer, a Topaz gem, and a skull?" He asked her almost in bewilderment. "That's not cheap stuff miss. You sure you can pay for all that?"  
  
Fril gazed into the mans eyes and revealed yet another bright smile as she slid her hand into a pouch on the side of a leather strap and pulled out a big sack of coins and plopped it onto the table still looking in the mans eyes. "I think so." She said as the Blacksmiths dark brown eyes widened and lit up at the site of a few hundred gold coins lay on his bench.  
  
Gawking at the money he quickly regained his composure and replied. "Yeah, I think you can cover the cost just fine." He quickly gathered up the material and pulled out the amount it cost from the bag of gold coins.  
  
Fril quickly grabbed the pouch and replaced it back into the leather sack. "May I use your fire?" She asked the Blacksmith while looking over to a burning hot fire meant to mold steal.  
  
"Yeah, sure. No cost for that." He replied waving his hand at fire to motion her to go ahead.  
  
Moving over to the fire she grabbed the Topaz and Skull and placed them into little holes in the blade. Sliding the blade into the fire she watched as the gems started to melt into the blade. Covering the holes and sealing them. Fril pulls the blade out as soon as it is red and takes the silver hammer and pounds on the spot where the gems to put in. A thin layer of silver and steal covers the melted gems and she replaced the blade back into the fire. The silver quickly melts into the blade and with a shot of light the blade quickly starts to shine gold in the flames. She slid the blade out of the fire and placed it into a barrel of water. Watching the steam rise from the water as the blade cools she slides a piece of material covered in a polishing substance out of her bag. As she pulls the blade out Fril slides the material over the surface of the blade drying it while also shining it to a perfect sparkle. Looking into the blade and seeing her reflection in the golden glow she thought to herself. "There is just one last thing." She grabbed a leather strap wrap many times around her upper thigh. Unwrapping it she slides it over the hand and wraps it around and around and ties the two end parts together at the bottom. Grabbing the base of the sword she gazes into it feeling that she had finally finished and was ready to give it to him.  
  
Looking outside Fril realized she was already late and quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door leaving the silver hammer behind knowing she would never have a use for it. Running through the camp she saw Nobeman rushing from the tent and heading towards the gates. She quickened her speed and stopped in front of the gates and asked the guard. "Has a big guy with lots of armor and weapons been by here?" The guard told the guy was just outside leaning against the outer wall of the encampment. She slowly walked to the edge and put the sword behind her and reached her hand over the edge and covered his eyes and pressing her face into his ear. "I have something for you big boy." She whispered lightly into his ear.  
  
**Present**   
  
"Did you make it for me?" Rouge asked in wonder has his eyes felt the glow from the sword.  
  
"Well not just me. All those nice Blacksmiths helped me, but I did all the work." Fril answered looking into her dark green eyes. "Please say you will take it." Fril said in a whisper while looking up into Rouge's face.  
  
Returning Fril's gaze he regained his composer and quickly grabbed the handle. "Of course ill take it." Rouge exclaims with a chuckle. "Who would be dumb not to accept a gift from a woman." He said looking back into Fril's eyes and pulls her Katars from his side and hands them to her.  
  
Noticing her face heat up with embarrassment Fril turns around grabbing her Katars from his hand and starts to walk away from the camp as Rouge followed behind you.  
  
"YEEEEOOOOOUUUCH!" 


	5. Hormones?

Turning around at the sound of someone screaming Rouge and Fril noticed their companion running out of the encampment.  
  
"WATER!!! I need water!" Nobeman screamed at them turning around. "My ass is on fire!" screamed Nobeman as he pointed at a flame on his butt. At the site Fril falls to the ground laughing her brains out as Rouge looks in wonder down at her wondering why it was so funny for her.  
  
With a gasp she tried to catch her composer as she explained to Rouge what was so funny. "Did he fart or sit in a fire?" Fril exclaimed as she fell back onto the ground laughing out loud. Chuckling a little Rouge grabs his water pouch and throws it at Nobeman to use.  
  
Without waiting he quickly opened it and poured it all onto his ass. "Aaaahhhh." Nobeman sighed as the flames stopped under the pouring water.  
  
"Does that feel better Nobeman?" Rouge asked noticing his whole pouch of water was used. "You know that was all of our water."  
  
"I don't give a care. My butt was on fire! And it hurt like hell!" He yelled back patting his butt making sure it was still there. "Anyways, we can get more water at the River of Life."  
  
"I know, but you didn't have to use it all." Rouge said back to Nobeman while grabbing a leather strap off his belt. "Now try and help Fril up before she starts growing flowers out of her stomach." He ordered while wrapping the leather strap around his new sword. Looking up Rouge notices Nobeman's wide eyes and explains. "It's a present from Fril. Don't get cocky. Do as I told you!" Rouge almost yelled at Nobeman reaching for an axe on his belt.  
  
Seeing Rouge's hand reach for the axe was all Nobeman needed to jump to action. Running over to Fril he grabbed her by the shoulder and hand and quickly pulled her up to her feet. "You got to teach that guy some manners." He whispered into her ear motioning at Rouge.  
  
"I heard that!" Rouge called over to Nobeman as threw a small knife at Nobeman's feet. "Now if you would just shut and listen. You're going to need that knife. We don't go into a witches lair with only a wand and a few spells under our belts." Rouge said glaring into Nobeman's eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll carry a knife. Just stop being so bossy." He snarled back at Rouge and picked up the knife sliding it into his belt.  
  
"Hey you guys. Get over your hormones and let's go." Fril proclaimed looking at both of them with a sassy look on her face. "We have to get to this place before sunset or else the undead armies will be out and we will have to wait till tomorrow... You don't want to wait till tomorrow. Cause as of right now I do not have enough to feed you Nobeman or even you too Rouge. I spent most of my money earlier. Now lets get going and get this over so we can get the gold from the priestess."  
  
"Got to love woman that have you under their covers." Nobeman said sarcastically walking towards the woods.  
  
Walking up behind Nobeman, Rouge smacks him in the back of the said and says. "You better be nice to that lady, or you will be sorry." Rouge glares back into Nobeman's eyes and then rushes forward to Fril already at the edge of the woods.  
  
Rubbing the back of his head Nobeman snarls at the back of Rouge's head and then notices something move out of the corner of his eye. Watching as a black figure jumping towards Fril and Rouge. "LOOK OUT!" Nobeman yells out to them. 


	6. Wendigos

"AYE!" Fril screamed in horror as she turned her had and was faced with Wendigo jumping out of a tree and slamming her to the ground as it jumped back up into the air into another tree. The fury beast had slammed her in the face causing a cut cheek almost to her ear as she fell onto the ground unconscious.  
  
Rouge quickly spun around looking at the beast fly into the tree and quickly pulls his axes from his belt and holds them in the air as he steps over to Fril and nudges her side with his foot softly. Noticing her unconsciousness he quickly looked back up into the trees and heard rustling in the leaves. "Monsters! We haven't even gotten into the woods and there are already monsters in this area! This is bad." Rouge yelled out in all directions in anger. "If they dare challenge me, they will all DIE!" Hearing more rustling in the trees Rouge quickly jumped straight up into the air and swung his blade in the direction of the trees. With a huge blast a gush of slicing wind flew into the trees slicing the tops of many.  
  
Nobeman watched in amazement at the blast of wind flying from Rouge's blade slicing threw the trees cutting off many of the tree tops. Nobeman looked in the direction of the trees and quickly saw a huge gush of blood rising from many locations as the heads of many Wendigo fell to the ground. "Holy Fuck! Who the hell is Rouge?" Nobeman thought out loud as he watched Rouge float back to the ground gracefully. Nobeman had a look of shock as Rouge landed on the ground like a feather. "How?" Nobeman asked himself in wonder at how a huge guy like Rouge could do such a powerful yet gentle thing.  
  
Rouge quickly bent down and picked Fril up into his hands and grabbed a bottle from under his armor on his waist. Taking the bottle he slowly pushed the end past her lips and held her nose closed making her drink the liquid inside the bottle. Within a few seconds Fril was choking as was lifting her own head from Rouge's arm. The cut slowly disappearing from her face. Looking into Fril's eyes Rouge softly asks if she's alright.  
  
"Yeah I'm alright. A little dizzy... what in hell happened?" She asked turning her gaze to the woods. "What in god's name happened!?" Fril asked in wonder as she saw the tree tops on the ground covered in puddles of red blood.  
  
"A few Wendigos attacked. I took care of them." Rouge replied softly smiling at Fril slowly lifting her to her feet.  
  
Taking another look she noticed all the heads of the Wendigos and then asked in amazement. "You took care of all of those?... How long was I out?"  
  
"You were out for less then two minutes Fril." Nobeman said coming up behind them. "Rouge did that in one swing." He said staring at Rouge in horrific amazement.  
  
"What!?" Fril asked as she looked up into Rouge's face and only saw a small smile.  
  
"They hurt a good friend of mine. I couldn't let them go." Rouge said gazing back into her eyes.  
  
All frill could do was blush and smile back as she felt all warm inside at the comment and then slowly turned around and looked at the scene again in wonder. Then again noticing all the blood on the ground she blurted out. "We are NOT going through there!"  
  
"Why?" Nobeman asked dumbly.  
  
"You ass! I just bought these boots yesterday." She almost screamed at his face pointing to her black leather boots.  
  
All Rouge could do was chuckle and started walking towards a part of the woods that wasn't covered in Wendigo blood.  
  
"Your not going to walk threw there because of a pair of lousy leather boots?" Nobeman questioned her comment.  
  
"They aren't lousy you bastard. And if you say they are again Ill kill you!" She screamed back.  
  
"Yeah... Well they are lousy"  
  
"No they aren't!"  
  
"Yes they are!..."  
  
The sound slowly fading as they enter the woods. The thick trees softening the sound to Rouge's ears as he sighs in relief. 


	7. The eyes

"You know guys. It's wonderful when we can walk in silence. It makes it a whole lot more enjoyable." Rouge said while focusing on the sound of the wind blowing through the damp dark forest.  
  
"Yeah whatever. All I want to do is get this over with." Nobeman proclaimed walking a few feet behind Rouge and Fril. "I need the money. My skills are getting old, and the only way to gain more is to get that book from the priestess. You wouldn't believe what kind of price she put on that thing. My guess it, it has many great powers in it that I'll finally get my hands on to."  
  
"You don't need any powers. Your pestering is enough to make any monster leave." Fril phrased looking back at Nobeman walking behind her. "Anyways, I wouldn't be surprised that the only reason why the priestess is giving such a high price on that book is because it's probably a family treasure."  
  
"Um... what is this book your talking about?" Rouge asked in bewilderment looking at Fril for the answer.  
  
"You know. The book that was inside the priestess's chest. That black one with the silver lining. The one she wouldn't even let Nobeman touch." Fril explained.  
  
"I'll get my hands on it no matter what!" Nobeman yelled out as if someone was listening from far off.  
  
Rouge thought to himself about what book they were talking about and then realized they were talking about 'The Book of Oma Ra" which has been protected by the priestesses' family for over 1000 years. "I don't think it would be a wise thing for you to look into that book Nobs. You might not like what you see." Rouge said remembering the images of a not so long ago past.  
  
"Don't fricken call me Nobs! I hate that. It makes me sound like a newbie, and you know for a darn fact I am no newbie. I've been a master Necromancer for ever 20 years." Nobeman argued to Rouge's back.  
  
"And you know for a fact I don't really care." Fril said sassily.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Rouge. Rouge and I have a longer history than you and him." Nobeman replied.  
  
"What do you mean a longer history!? I've been traveling with Rouge here for ever a year now. How could you have a longer history when you met him just last month?" She asked in confusion.  
  
Rolling his eyes Nobeman replies. "I didn't just meet Rouge last month. I met him 4 yea..." Nobeman suddenly stopped talking as he felt Rouge's eyes burning into his. Nobeman slowly lowered his head and quickly picked up the conversation again. "Lets just say me and him met awhile ago."  
  
"Come on! That's not fair... Rouge! Come on tell me when you guys met." Fril said while punching Rouge in the shoulder playfully.  
  
"We met a couple years ago in bad circumstances. That's all I'm going to say, and I promise you. Nobeman will say no more." Rouge said as he gave a glare back at Nobeman who has just lifted his head again.  
  
"It's not my place to say more about that time." Nobeman stated as he lowered his head yet again like a servant.  
  
Fril instantly knew something happened the first time Nobeman and Rouge met. "Your kidding me right? You aren't going to tell me what happened when you two first met? You can't keep me out of the loop for long. I'll find someone way get it out of you or someone else who might know." Fril stated turning her head away from both of them while sticking her nose into the air in stubbornness.  
  
"Lets not talk about this anymore. We have one thing to worry about right now. This witch. She's been killing anyone who enters her territory. It just so happens to be in the complete center of the path to Lut Gholein. So that means all those Rogue warriors that are just joining the cause in all the Rogue Encampments in the area end up heading this way and not knowing the danger they are walking into, and this land has seen to many dead young people. That's all we have to worry about right now. Taking care of this witch. The rumors say that her minions show up the second we enter her territory. So that's what we are waiting for. We walk straight into the Dark Woods and we get attacked. Enough of them and they will lead us straight to the witch." Rouge explained to Fril as she continued to stick her nose in the air.  
  
"I know why we're here, but that doesn't tell me why you won't tell me about what happened in your past. You never tell me anything except for when you were a kid. How your family always went away while leaving you in the city to learn from your dads old apprentice. Is it so horrific that you wouldn't want a young girl like me knowing about?" Fril asked stepping in front of Rouge and walking backwards as she smiles brightly into his face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
All Fril could do was stop and stand there as Rouge and Nobeman walked past. She knew Rouge knew she could handle almost any kind of horrific thing out there, and yet he wouldn't even hint to what happened in his past. She vowed to herself that she would find out what happened to Rouge in the past and why everyone knows him already. Turning around she ran back up to Rouge and walked beside him silently, ever so often taking a glance at him to see if he was in deep thought, but every time she looked she was met with blazing green eyes that had only one goal in them. With a heart pounding jolt she noticed she could not take her eyes off of his. She kept gazing into his eyes. She suddenly felt all warm inside as she gazed into his never ending green eyes as they walked along in the dark woods. As she studied his eyes she noticed they almost glowed green in the darkness. She had never looked at them this deeply, and the only feeling she felt was total and complete warmth and comfort. She felt as if she was inside some kind of field where she knew nothing could hurt her. She just continuously gazed into his eyes. Just as she thought she saw his eye sparkle lightly she suddenly was stopped in her tracks by a hard object.  
  
"Owww!" Fril yelled out in pain. 


	8. The Fallen

Fril was suddenly pulled back to the living as she felt her head struck against a tree branch hanging low. "Owww!" Fril screamed out in pain.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going. Or your going to get yourself hurt." Nobeman stunned at Fril's absence to reality. "That's gotta hurt."  
  
"Your damn right it hurts. Damn that smarts." Fril explained as she rubbed her forehead with her palm softly.  
  
"Are you going to be ok Fril?" Rouge asked Fril in a soft voice. "You did hit that pretty hard. What were you thinking about?"  
  
Fril's eyes were instantly guided back to Rouge's and she paused for a second before replying. "Oh ah... nothing. Don't worry about it. Its nothing important." Fril exclaimed forcing her gaze off of his eyes and onto his chest as she replied.  
  
"Well... ok, but please try to stay focused from now on. We don't want to lose you before the fight even starts." Rouge said compassionately as he motioned for all of them to continue.  
  
As Fril continued forward she thought to herself. 'I'm sure I saw his eyes sparkle just before I was hit. What is it about his eyes that make me so weak in the knees? I'm a strong girl why can this barbarian of a man. I've never thought that he was ever attractive. But... those eyes. They just seem to call out at me. What is this warmth I'm feeling inside? It feels so warm and good. I've never felt this safe before. Why is this happening? Why him?' As she thought to herself her gaze had wandered onto the back of his head and she felt as if she was reaching inside trying to find out what was inside this guy. Why was he so special to her? Questions just swarmed around in her head as they continued farther into the forest.  
  
"You know if we don't pick up the pace we won't get anywhere until dark and we were planning on being back in the camp before midnight. So lets get moving." Nobeman said as he picked up his legs and started to run into the forest.  
  
Rouge quickly picked up his pace as well as they hurried into the woods. It took Fril a couple seconds to figure out what was going on and quickly ran after them. She had waited long enough that they were pretty far ahead of her. As she ran after them she saw a figure move in the corner of her eye. She quickly focused on it and saw that it was heading at great speed for the unaware Nobeman. "WATCH OUT!!" Fril yelled up ahead as she started to run faster.  
  
From her distance she noticed a few other figures moving in the darkness and time seemed to slow as a red creature jumped out of a bush right for Nobeman's head. Fril's reactions were instinct at most. She quickly took a step and jumped forward into the air. Time seemed to float by so slowly that it looked as if it had stopped to Fril. She flew threw the air spinning in a spiral motion as she launched herself at the creature in the air. Everything moved so slowly as she flew forward and slamming her katar into the creature's neck. She quickly flew past it and planted her legs on a tree trunk as she spun around and jumped off into the direction of another creature. Time seemed to shoot back into phase as Fril jabbed her katar into the side of the Fallen's head. Quickly landing her feet onto the ground and sliding a few feet backwards she noticed the other Fallen in the area had ran off after their comrades had fallen.  
  
"Holy shit! What was that?" Nobeman questioned as he felt a huge gush of wind fly past his head and watched as blood shot out from the side of him. He quickly looked at watched as a decapitated Fallen fell onto the ground. "What the heck. Where did that come from?" All of a sudden a tree in front of Nobeman cracked and he turned his head to watch as the trunk exploded outward. "Whoa! What just happened Rouge?"  
  
Just as Nobeman asked a voice came into their heads from being behind yelling to them to watch out. Nobeman looked back as Rouge gazed forward at the tree and tracked his eyes to bushes to his right and saw Fril walking out of them.  
  
"Fril?" Rouge questioned.  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
Rouge gazed into her eyes. "Did you just do what I think you did?" Rouge asked as he stroked the back of his head.  
  
"Um... I think so. I don't know how. But I think I just did it." Fril responded with uneasiness in her voice.  
  
"What!? What did she just do?" Nobeman said in wonder as he looked back at the Fallen on the ground. 


End file.
